The Dark Road
by LadyAnthriel
Summary: Hermione is in an abusive relationship with Ron. Draco is a counter intelligence spy sort to speak. The darkness does not leave the wizarding world and leaves others to wonder is Voldemort alive or did he leave something behind. This has dark tones.
1. Chapter 1

Hp fanfic Draco Hermione

This is my first I have done four chapters so far in advance. This is post war. I am not a Ronald fan, so warning. I am approaching this by how my logic works. I am also not a Ginny fan so she wont be in this other then mentioning. Hermione is in an abusive relationship with Ron. Draco is a counter intelligence spy sort to speak. The darkness does not leave the wizarding world and leave others to wonder is Voldemort alive or did he leave something behind. I never watched the cursed child so if I am ripping it off it is not on purpose. Snape is not dead, Lupin is not dead.

The dark road

It was a long night for Draco, most nights he was hunting down dark magic users and death eaters. Draco work as a counter agent for the defense against the dark arts department of the ministry of magic. He had wanted to be a healer since he had real high Elf blood in his family, no not the house elf which was a misconception of Halflings or hobbits, real Elven lineage. But he was tainted, his Elven ancestor Ethriel lady of the eternal forest had said. Being forced by Voldemort to become a death eater had sullied his once pure magic. So he would only be able to kill. It was another cruel act from a insane dead wizard that curse his life. Now he hunted those who he would have been like. Funny it was Snape's idea, the last kind magic he used, his last healing magic had been to save the professor. In return Snape gave him focus, he even counseled him with his PTSD. He hadn't married despite his parents hopes for children. Too many flash backs. His father made the biggest change. Death eater turned coexistence activist, seeing true hell he said changed him. It was funny Draco thought that only true evil could show you who you really were.

Draco stopped outside a seedy pub as he took another puff of his herbs to ease his PTSD. Another gift from Snape, the man should in the ministry of magic for Merlin's sake. But, he wanted to reach young witches and wizards before they became another Voldemort. Draco tapped out his long pipe of Ash wood and scraped out the ashes with the 3 in 1 pipe tool and pocketed both the pipe and the tool. He let out a deep breath and look down when he heard a small soft voice call to him, "Do you have need? I can keep you company tonight."

Draco frowned and thought, 'How sad is it that witches are reduced to this to survive?' Against his better judgement he looked over toward the woman. He was shocked to see a frail and deathly skinny Hermione Granger wearing harlot's clothes of Red with white lace. Her eyes were scared yet held no hope in them. They were hollow. He knew she couldn't see his face while he stood there in the shadows. He looked down with his hood drawn over his long blonde hair he kept braided. Draco was sad that he could see relief in her eyes that he was walking towards her. That meant she had been doing this awhile. But, what the bloody hell happened to her.

"I'm glad you changed your mind. You won't regret it." Hermione said as she ran her small fingers along his chest of his cloak.

"I regret everything I have ever done Granger." Draco said as he looked down at her tragic face.

Hermione frowned and looked scared and asked, "How do you know that name?"

"I have a better question Hermione. What happened to you?" Draco asked her.

Hermione panicked and backed up saying, "I have to go. If I don't get enough, I'll be in trouble."

Draco saw bruises appear on her skin. Her illusion spell wore off. Draco took a sharp intake of breath and walked up to her. He cupped her bruised face in his hands and said, "I can't let you go with these bruises." He dug deep inside himself and spoke words of healing. Hermione gasped in relief from the pain being gone. Hermione asked, "Who are you?"

Draco released her face and removed his cloak and said, "Oh Hermione what did you get yourself into you bloody foolish bird."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth in shock. It was a sad and tired Draco Malfoy. She never thought she'd see anyone from her year in Hogwarts. She started to cry and said, "You can be alive. Ron said you killed yourself. That you were gone just like Harry is."

Draco frowned and asked, "What do you mean I was supposed to be dead? And what happened to Potter? Why are you out here work a corner like some bloody Ladybird, instead of work in the ministry of magic like I do?"

"You work there? Ron won't let me. After Harry lost his mind Ron became dangerous. I have make enough to get his liquor or he'll punish me. I have to work. Please don't tell him." Hermione said and started to panic.

Draco schooled his face and hid his outrage at what Ronald had become. He took Hermione by the hand and said as he walked toward a walk and casted a spell, "I can't leave you here with that monster. I'm taking you home. My mother works with abused women. She'll know what to do"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"But what if Ron finds out?" Hermione said as they disappear. They appeared in Malfoy Manor. Hermione gasped at the changed Manor. Where was the black? Where was the gloom? It was happy and inviting. Malfoy's mother came into the hall in simple robes no jewels. She looked to Draco surprised and said, "Dear, your back something wrong?"

"Yes, I found Hermione bruised and working a corner by force. Ronald Weasley." Draco said as his father came in and said, "Weasley you say. But, as much as I was irritated by them no Weasley ever hurt their spouse. I am disappointed. You must have her stay I insist. It seems the Weasleys can't survive without Authur there to support Molly. You are welcomed Granger. Malfoys are against abuse, you are safe here."

"I must apologize my sister was quiet insane. I'm sure Sirius Black told you all about that unfortunate family trait. I am glad she's gone. Sorry but it's true. Good night my dear. Call if you need anything." Malfoy's mother said as she left with her husband.

Hermione was in shock and looked to Draco who removed his cloak and hung it over his arm. She noticed that his hair was long and braided. He was so different then the arrogant boy she knew. Draco looked at Hermione with his grey eyes and said, "There is a room connected to mine that I want you to stay in. I can't let you get hurt by him."

"But it's my fault. I should not questioned him. He hates questions. He's not angry all the time." Hermione said defensively as she looked down and hugged herself.

Draco took a deep breath and said, "It's not your fault."

Hermione said, "But, I let everyone down and Harry."

"He was not meant to survive death. It scarred him. But Snape may be able to help him. He did help me. You only let yourself down. You deserve better." Draco frowned and said.

"I can't stay. I have to go. I didn't get enough." Hermione panicked and backed up and said.

Draco said as walked up to Hermione, "I am afraid I can't let you get hurt."

"What are you gonna do?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Don't fight me. I mean no harm." Draco said as picked up Hermione and walked to his room. Hermione started to yell and fight in a panic. Draco walked into his room and went straight to the joining room and put Hermione on the bed. Malfoy's mother came in with a potion and said, "I almost forgot. Here is a sleeping draft dear I know you are tired."

"I'll give it to Hermione. I'll live with out sleep for one night." Draco said as he handed to draft to Hermione. Hermione looked guilty, but Draco just shook his head. Malfoy's mother said, "But your nightmares?"

"She needs it more. Mother." Draco said as tried to not fight it out it. Truth was he didn't have it in him anymore. His mother understood and simply nodded. Draco turned back to Hermione and said, "Drink and sleep."

"You have nightmares?" Hermione asked.

"No one left the war that same. I see Dumbledore die every night. Sometimes my aunt torturing you and you screaming. Sometimes it's worse. I wake up and swear I can smell burning buildings. No tonight I'll stay up. You sleep." Draco said as turned to leaving to his room.

"But, why do you talk about it and no one else does?" Hermione asked confused. Harry panicked until he just became catatonic and Lupin had to put him away. Ron drinks and hits Hermione every night, until Draco found her. But, he was open, not closed off like he used to be.

Draco stopped and said, "Professor Snape is why I can talk about it. I owe him my life." With that Draco walked out of the room and went into his room. He took out his pipe, his 3 in 1 pipe tool and his herbs and set them down on the beside table. He then walked into his large closet. He put away his cloak unbuttoned his black elven spun cotton shirt and put it away. He undid his belt and pulled out the belt. He hung it on the hook and took off his black slacks. Draco put on black sleeping pants. He grabbed a blue t-shirt in his hand and walked out of the closet. He saw Hermione staring at him. Hermione was surprised at how well he kept in shape. His skin was near luminescence white like he glowed. Tight washboard stomach not over done. Draco's pants road dangerously low on his hips and Hermione couldn't stop staring.

She realized who she was gawking at opened her eyes wide in shock and turned away looking else where. Draco couldn't help the smirk that graced his face and said, "See something you like Granger?"

"Hardly." Hermione scoffed trying to fake contempt and hide.

Draco knew her and decided to have fun. Hermione was obliviously lying, "Funny since I know you were visually molesting me. I wouldn't mind giving you a show. All you have to do is ask."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione blushed as Draco tossed his shirt onto his shoulder and crossed his arms causing his muscles to flex under his skin. Hermione cleared her throat and changed the subject, "I just wanted to see if you had any spare nightgowns in the Manor."

Draco reached for his blue T-shirt on his shoulder and handed it to Hermione and said, "I don't know off hand. But, I'll make sure clothes are brought to you in the morning."

"But what about you?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I will be fine. I'm used to this drafty Manor." Draco said.

A few minutes later Draco heard Hermione call out to him asking, "Malfoy, I can't reach the ties to my bodice. Help me."

Draco stood up and walked back to the spare room. He smirked seeing Hermione struggle with the strings. He walked up to her and pushed her hands out of the way and started untying the bodice. Hermione could feel his breath on her neck. She couldn't figure out why her heart was racing. She was use to men. Why him? Draco reached under the strings of the bodice and unzipped her dress and said as his lips were close to her ear in a soft low whisper, "There you go. Goodnight Granger."

Hermione shivered and looked back to see his bareback walking away and gulped. But now she could see the moonlight on him and his skin did glow. Hermione asked, "Why do you glow?"

Draco looked over his shoulder at her and said with a smirk as his braid moved across his back going down to the middle of his back, "I have high Elf blood in my family, about half. Elven blood doesn't dilute. Not house elf. Real elves glow at night. I forgot to hide it from you."

Hermione looked and saw his ears were slightly pointed. Less than an elf, but more then a human. She figured the white hair was also an Elven trait. All Hermione could say was, "Oh. I won't tell anyone."

Draco decided to tell a half truth and said with a smirk, "Good I was only supposed to show myself to my wife when I have one." It wasn't entirely true. The truth was he could show close friends, but never trusted anyone that well. But, it was fun to see Hermione blush and lose her composure. To see her not sad and broken or the know it all he knew at school. Draco walked into his room leaving a flustered Hermione behind to watch him leave.

Many hours later Draco was having a nightmare about burning alive in Hogwarts. In his dream Harry tells him that he is a lost cause and leaves him to die. Draco is shocked out of his nightmare by a scream. Draco runs into Hermione's room and shakes her awake. Hermione bolts right up and hugs onto Draco crying, "He just wouldn't stop. I said no and Ronald just wouldn't stop."

Malfoy's parents came rushing in concerned. Draco shook his head as he held Hermione. They nodded and left leaving Draco to hold Hermione. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest and shoulder. He took her to his room and laid her next to him on his large bed. He then garbed his pipe and packed it with holy basil, chamomile, green tea, stinging nettle, valerian, kava root, skullcap, and dong quai. This is his herbs he uses to help his PTSD. He said a spell and lit the pipe and puffed it. Hermione curled against him and started to relax to the calming smell of the herbs. She asked, "Why do you smoke that?"

"I have PTSD from the war. Snape told me this would help. Do you have nightmares often?" Draco asked as he continued to puff on his pipe. Hermione buried her face into his side and said a muffled, "Yes, every since Ron got violent."

"Can you tell me what this was about?" Draco calmly asked.

"First we never married. But that night Ron came home late and drunk and wanted to have sex. I didn't want to. I had just heard that Harry was put away. But, he wouldn't take no for an answer. His eyes looked so dark. He seemed like someone else." Hermione said and started to cry. Draco looked down at her frail body shaking as sobs racked through her form and he placed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it trying to soothe her pain.

"You know you can have what have as well. It doesn't just happen to those who fight in war. Abused spouses or lovers can experience this as well." Draco said as finished his herbs. He reached for a ashtray and tapped out the ashes and set the ashtray on the nightstand as well the pipe. He moved down he was laying down on the bed. He pulled the blankets over them. Hermione said, "For the first time in my life I don't know what to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Ronald is swaying inside his small flat. His red hair has turned auburn. There was a darkness in his eyes and his skin was grey. He face was distorted in anger as he said, "That stupid whore ran off with my money. When I find her I'll take what she owes me out of her hide. Fucking slut."

In the morning Hermione woke up to her head rested on Malfoy's chest. There was panic in her heart. She couldn't get close to anyone and get hurt. Hermione slipped out of his bed so slowly. Practiced movements she knew by heart now. She wondered up the stairs and for a balcony. There sat on the baluster and stared out. She thought about her life. Where had it gotten so off track. She had plans. Good job in magic, maybe teaching. Family.

Hermione looked down at her thin body and started to cry. It was so bleak. All she thought was why did she have to be different. Flash backs of Ron hitting her came to the forefront and she palmed her face in her hands. The world weighted on her back like Iron Lead.

Draco woke from his first dreamless sleep. He noticed the small body gone from his side. He casted a tracking spell he uses to find people. Out his room and up the stairs he followed the glowing prints. There on the fourth floor balcony he found Hermione staring out. Hermione was weakly singing a modern muggle song by Bush Out of this world. She finished a versus and chorus and started cry, "So we move we change by the speed of the choices that we make. And the barriers are all self-made. That's so retrograde. Are you drowning or waving. I just need you to save me. Should we try to get along. Just try to get along."

Draco walked up to her and leaned against the wall. She wiped her eyes and asked, "How did you find me?"

"I hunt Death Eaters and Dark Magic Users. I track people." Draco said as he watched her carefully.

"I'm not going to do anything I swear." Hermione said as she defending herself.

Draco came up and sat down on the baluster with Hermione and said, "I use to come here a lot. My father was so against muggles and muggle born wizards. Lady Ethriel said muggle born wizards were tiny miracles. It is Yggdrasil the world tree trying to save magic. I was so confused. Then she stopped coming to visit and all I had was my father's input. If you hear something long enough you'll believe it. Now my life was a lie."

"You mean humans don't normally possess magic? Then how? And the pure bloods? What are they?" Hermione asked.

Draco smirked and said, "Somethings never change, eh Hermione? Deep inside you still need to know."

"I don't need to know," Hermione said as she shyly looked down and then back up towards Draco, "I'm just curious. They don't teach muggle born wizards the origins of magic."

Draco laughed and teased, "You are Hermione. You not needing to know something would be like the sun not raising." Draco looked at Hermione as she squinched up her nose and lips irritated and he said, "Magical being like Elves and Veela gifted man with magic. And pure bloods are lines that comes from these fortunate people that received the gift of magic. Mine came to be because Lady Ethriel fell in love with the man gifted magic to."

"So when muggles started giving birth to magical children jealousy and prejudice started." Hermione said putting the pieces together.

"They thought two things first fear. Will they be better then us. Some like you were. Then came hate. They are inferior to us who are from magical families." Draco said as his face became more thoughtful.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked a little afraid of his answer.

Draco looked at her with no hatred or anger. Hermione had never seen such a different Draco before. Draco looked back down at his family's land and said, "I was envious of your intelligence. I was jealous of Potter for getting you attention. I hated that I wanted your attention. So I said the words I heard my father say. It worked and I didn't feel as much. But that didn't last long. My world was black and white. In this grey world you shined the brightest. I wanted that light. I felt dead. Now I'm numb. But I never hated you. I was just a confused child. I think you were my first crush and it violated my carefully constructed vision of my life and girls I would be with. Now I want to restore some portion of who you were to you. So you many finally become what everyone knew you would become."

"Why do this for me? No one even bothered to ask me what I want except Harry. God, I felt like I failed him. My last memory was his awkward smile while he tells me that he will get better." Hermione said as she put her head in her hands feeling guilty.

"What do you want me to do? I can ask Snape for help. He may have some idea. Harry is important to him. I can ask my family if you can read the family library. My mother has excess to the Black library as well." Draco asked wanting to do anything to stop tears that would becoming.

"I don't know. It's just too much right now. I just want to hide from everything." Hermione said as she shook her head.

"Alright. I won't push. But you are not staying alone here. My mother and father could use help sealing off the rest of the dark artifacts before they seal them away for good. My dad has been falling asleep at his desk from all the work that is coming into our business. We deal in all dark artifacts. You can imagine how many are being turned in after the war." Draco said as he got off the baluster and held out his hand to help Hermione.

"I could use the distraction. I would be glad to help." Hermione said as she took Draco's hand and got off the baluster.


	5. Chapter 5

I am notifying my readers that i will be moving my work to archive of our own. I have heard unsavory things about . one being no protection from stealing work. You can google it. I will leave this here and then all work will be moved over. I want my work protected as a fanfiction writer and as a published one for my poetry. My pin name is Anthriel. Please understand. I am sorry for those who just found me.


End file.
